1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera having a solid-state imaging device for converting the image of a photographed object into an image signal and delivering the image signal to an image signal recording device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rapid progress of electronics in recent years has promoted the development of electronic cameras in which still images are photographed by a solid-state imaging device such as a CCD image sensor and recorded on a magnetic disk. Such electronic cameras have already been marketed. The electronic camera is composed of a photographing optical system, a solid-state imaging device, such as a CCD image sensor or a MOS image sensor, for converting an object image focused by the optical system into an image signal, a chrominance signal separating circuit for separating the image signal into R, G, B chrominance signals, a matrix circuit, an output unit, and other components. The electronic camera is normally used in combination with a still image recorder employing a magnetic disk as a recording medium. In such an application, the electronic camera issues image signals (generally, color-difference signals R - Y, B - Y, and Y, and a synchronizing signal) which can be recorded on the recording medium in the still image recorder.
With the various information media available today, there is a strong demand for the ability to photograph and record moving images and hence for devices such as video recorders for photographing and recording moving images. It would be very convenient for users if moving images as well as still images could be recorded or reproduced in the form of image signals issued from the electronic camera.
However, the electronic camera of the abovementioned design can produce still image signals only, and is unable to record moving-image signals on a conventional video recorder. In addition, even if the electronic viewfinder on a video camera is coupled to the electronic camera, no reproduced image can be displayed through the viewfinder.